


Firsts And Lasts

by letsgooutintherain



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of firsts and lasts Roy gets to experience with Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts And Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like sad, you might want to stop reading after the firsts.

The first time he sees Edward Elric, Roy is impressed. This little boy survived a human transmutation and kept his cool long enough to safe his brothers life. He can see a strong spirit behind that broken gaze. And it is all he can do to try to wake this spirit again. Even if it means bringing that kid into the military. 

The first time Edward Elric kisses him is years and years later. The boy is no longer a boy, not even a teenager. He is a young man, stunning and beautiful. He has just restored his brother. And in all the ensuing chaos Ed catches him alone, steps right into his personal space, pulls him down and kisses him. It takes Roy by surprise. This is a direction his thoughts had never wandered before, but when Ed pulls back, there is no longer anything else on his mind. Ed grins, before stepping back. "Just think about it, bastard," and then he goes back to the others, showing not even a hint of insecurity about what he has just done. 

The first time they sleep together is kind of inevitable. Starting with that kiss Ed had pulled Roy into his orbit, drawing him ever closer. Roy feels like Icarus, who couldn't resist the sun, and now he is burning in the fire of Ed's spirit and he doesn't care. Not when those golden eyes look at him like this, like Roy was something precious.

The first time Edward tells him that he loves him, everything Roy can think is 'Thank, god.' He covers the small distance between them in a step and clings to Ed, because if he doesn't his knees will surely give out. "Roy?" For the first time since they started this, Ed sound's unsure. And it is all Roy can do to whisper the 'I love you.' back that has run in endless repetition through his head for weeks now.

***

The last time Edward tells him that he loves him is in their bedroom, a year after Roy retired from being fuhrer. They lie in bed together and Ed reaches out to catch a strand of Roy's greying hair, before it can fall in his eyes. Ed's own hair is littered with white, but it is his body that really shows his age. An age that he shouldn't have. He is younger than Roy, but his body is older, the price he paid for surviving Kimblee. Ed smiles and there is no regret in those golden eyes. There is still spirit in them. His 'I love you,' is as strong as it had been that first day. And in his heart Roy already knows it is the last he will hear.

The last time they sleep together is just that. Sleeping. After the whispered 'I love you,' Ed curls into Roy like he has done so many times before and Roy holds him, willing his own old joints to comply as he holds Ed as close as he can, before closing his own eyes. They are both tired, but Roy fights sleep just a little bit longer, driven by fear that it might be the last time that he can hold Ed like that. 

The last time Ed kisses him is to wake Roy. It is slow and sweet, coaxing him to awareness and when Roy's eyes open it is to golden eyes filled with dying embers. In that second he knows it is also a good bye and he can't stop the tears that form in his eyes. Ed smiles and leans his forhead against Roy's, his golden eyes slipping shut and his breath evening out.

The last time Roy sees Ed is on that very morning, the sun shining onto his form, tinting him in gold for a last time. Roy never let's go of Ed and for all that Ed has fought in his life, his departure from it is peaceful. There are more tears in Roy's eyes, but he doesn't bother wiping them away. He buries his face in Ed's neck and closes his eyes. He is old and tired and the last thing holding him here is gone. It won't take him long to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> For Roy/Ed week day 7. Prompt: Firsts or lasts.  
> I couldn't resist and took both.  
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
